Amitié virtuelle
by Akimi-Chung Ae
Summary: JRen Nu'est Une amitié est plus ou moins forte selon les événements qui se passe. Cependant une personne rencontrer sur un internet peut-elle changer notre vie lorsque la vie n'offre plus d'espoir ? Est-ce que ce lien s'effacera lorsquee l'écran laissera place à la "vraie" vie. Réponse dans ma fic ;


Encore un JRen (pour pas changer xD) Bonne lecture ^^ Je dédicasse cette histoire à ma Nayu-chi, car la vérité n'est pas très loin de la fiction. ^^

_Amitié Virtuelle_

Un jeune garçon ouvrit la porte d'une immense demeure, se déchaussa rapidement afin de pouvoir se jeter sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller à retenir ses pleurs. Il grimaça un peu, la douleur des coups se faisait encore ressentir. Il ferma avec force les yeux mais quelques perles salées se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il secoua la tête, énervé par sa propre faiblesse. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, inspecter les dégâts. Un large bleu s'étendait sur sa joue et sa lèvre était fendue. Il soupira à nouveau, le laisser tranquille, ils connaissaient donc pas ! Il n'avait rien demander à son souvenir ! Il prit un petit peigne et se recoiffa ses cheveux blonds, mis en désordre par sa course folle précédente. Son portable sonna et un fin sourire éclaira son visage. Il retourna dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Il sourit franchement en apercevant l'icône de son correspondant, en ligne. Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir avant qu'une conversation ne s'engage. Conversation qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. MinKi, tel était le prénom de ce jeune homme, se prépara à aller se coucher lorsque son correspondant lui demanda une dernière chose :

JR : Dis, dans deux jours c'est les vacs d'hiver, ça te dit que je vienne te rendre une petite visite ? ^^

Ren : Mais... tu viens comment ?

JR : Ben en train pas à pieds ! xD

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de fixer la rencontre le jour même du début des vacances. JongHyun alias JR viendrait, avec l'autorisation des parents encore non obtenu, pendant une semaine chez son ami « virtuelle » MinKi ou Ren . Le plus jeune s'endormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec le sourire aux lèvres, pressé d'être à demain. Il ne faisait pas de trop de soucis quant à ses parents, même s'ils ne les prévenaient pas, il ne verraient certainement pas la différence alors...

Deux jours plus tard, MinKi rentra plus vite que d'habitude et se dévétit de son uniforme en vitesse. Aujourd'hui JR venait ! Il enfila une paire de gants et se dirigea vers la gare, le sourire aux lèvres et pressé de rencontrer son aîné en vrai. En chemin, il r alentit un peu. Il avait du mal à se faire accpter par les autres et à discuter librement avec eux, en serait-il avec son ami ? Bon , ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment mais quant même. Et comment engagé la conversation ? Il réfléchie un moment avant de secouait la tête ? Qui vivra verra ! Il repartit vers la gare, de nouveau le cœur léger. Au bout d'un court moment, il arriva à destination. Ren se posta sur le quai pile lorsque le train entran en gare. Il regarda autour de lui afin de distinguer quelqu'un d'environ son âge. En vain... Le jeune homme sortit donc son portable et enclencha une chanson, leur signal. Les premieres notes se firent entendre. Au bout d'un court instant, une voix basse mais douce s'éleva :

_nan siini anya  
ddo siincheoreom maldo mothae  
geujeo ddeooreuneun daero geujeo  
nae maeum ganeun geudaero  
nan hwagado anya  
bitgwa eodum areumdaumdo geuryeonaejineun mothae  
nan kkumsogeseo maeum huimang geuriji_

_naneun jangjo naneun danjo  
naneun hwaeum naneun mellodi_

Minki finit par fermer les yeux pour mieux aprecier la chanson. Ce fut une voix qui couvrit celle du chanteur qui le fit sursauter et redescendre sur terre. Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui souriait.

-«Salut, tu doit être Ren, non ? »

L'interpellé hocha affirmativement la tête sans parler, soudain intimidé. Un silence s'installa, lourd de gene. L'un trop timide et l'autre ne sachant que dire. Le plus jeune finit par le briser en proposant à son ainé de l'emmener chez lui. Le vide ne dura pas longtemps et la conversation commença entre deux.

Ils n'avaient fait que trois pas hors de la gare qu'un voix les appella, glaçant le sang de Ren .

-« Oh bah tiens, voilà notre cher MinKi... »

Il s'approcha d'eux accompagné de ses amis qui formaient une petite bande derrière lui. Le blondinet ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent proche de lui qu'il réagit. Le jeune homme saisit la main de son ami et se cacha derrière lui, au plus grand étonnement de JR qui peinait à comprendre la situation. Il interrogea du regard son correspondant puis les garçons en face de lui. Aucune réponse.

-« bah, on se cache maintenant ? Pas très courageux tout ça ! C'est déjà un miracle que quelqu'un veuille bien de toi mais si en plus tu joues les loosers, tu resteras seul !»

Un des garçons, un peu en retrait répliqua :

« T'as oublié ? Il est incapable de retenir quelqu'un près de lui ! Même ses parents se barrent! »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur tandis que Ren, les larmes aux yeux, serrait le plus fort possible la main de son ami pour ne pas craquer et pour le retenir près de lui. JongHyun, en ayant plus que marre de cette comédie qui l' énervait au plus au point, trancha les rires par son ton glacial :

« bon, c'est bon ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Non parce que moi je trouve ça vraiment pitoyable ! Foutez donc lui la paix ça lui fera des vacances ainsi qu'à moi! »

Il tira la main de son ami, toujours dans la sienne et sa valise roulante de l'autre. Le silence s'installa à nouveau que Ren n'osait briser de peur de ce que son ainé lui dirait tandis que celui-ci était bien trop énervé pour parler. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un ban cou JT fit asseoir son cadet de force et lui demanda d'une vois sévère :

« c'était quoi ça ?! »

MinKi baissa la tête, et tritura ses doigt.

« Ben... c'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois que je les croises au lycée... »

« Et tu les croises souvent? »

« Tous les jours ! »

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

Ren baissa la tête sous l'accusation.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me juges faible ou sans intérêt. » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

JR soupira et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son cadet.

«Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Ren, et jamais je ne penserais ça de toi»

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un grand sourire. Puis ils allèrent tous les deux se mettre au chaud chez MinKi. La maison était immense. Elle possédait un jardin immense et trois étages dont la superficie l'a rendait imposante. JR l a contemplait, bouche bée, lui qui n'avait connu que les petits appartements et les studio, cela le changeait beaucoup.

« Ah ouais quant même! c'est grand!»

Ren se mit à rire derrière sa main et s'arrêta dès que son aîné le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il rougit et détourna les yeux. Une main ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux.

«T'es bien mieux quand tu souris, alors t'en prive pas !»

« Eh ! Mais arrête tu vas me décoiffer à force ! » répondit-il les joues rouges de gène.

JR éclata de rie à cette réponse :

« Bon, on rentre ? Parce que c'est pas que j'ai froid mais je me les gèles ! »

« OK, allons-y alors ! »

Ils firent un « rapide » tour de la maison et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre du plus jeune. Dès qu'il vit le lit, Jo,gHyun s'y affala :

« Ah ! Ca fait du bien ! J' imerais ne jamais quitter mon lit des fois. »

MinKi sourit mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa, pas désagréable. Il fut coupé cependant par un grognement d'estomac signalant à l'heureux propriétaire que le déjeuner était déjà loin. Géné, JR dit :

« Je pense pas que mon estomac soit d'accord pour que je continue ma nuit maintenant! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! »

Ils commandèrent des pizzas et s'installlèrent devant la télé.

La semaine passa ainsi, entre pizza, films, jeux vidéos, tour de ville... Les parents de Ren n'étaient très peu pour ne pas dire jamais présent. Le plsu jeune avait beau affirmer que cela ne le déranger pas, qu'il en avait l'habitude, JR n'en était pas convaincu. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait de proteger ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontrer de manière assez particulière.

Au plus grand malheur des deux garçons, ou presque, le dernier jour arrive bien trop vite. Ils avaient décidé de visiter un autre coin de la ville, s'éloignant de la maison, ou les parents du plus jeune se disputaient encore. C'étaient souvent ainsi.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le plus âgé s'assit sur un banc. JR pris la main de son ami pour qu'il le rejoigne. Celui-ci rougit et se dégagea doucement :

« Je vais nous acheter des churos. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le coin de la rue. Il venait à peine de disparaître que trois silhouettes s'avancèrent vers son ami restait seul, encore un peu étonné de la réaction du plus jeune.

Ren avait lachement fuis. Bon, le repos serais de courte durée mais assez long pour calmer son cœur qui avait commencer à battre bien trop fort. Il acheta ses churis et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait son ami. Ami qu'il retrouva en charmante compagnie. Il discutait joyeusement avec trois autres garçons que MinKi reconnu comme étant des camarades de classes. Il baissa la tête, espérant se cacher derrière sa frange. Il s'avança à petits pas en essayant de passer inapercu. Espor deçu bien évident. Il venait à peine de tendre le paquet à son aîné qu'une voix l'interpella :

« MinKi ? Choi MinKi ? »

Le blondinet hocha la tête, timidement. Il s'en voulait un peu de se mefier d'eux, ils ne lui avaient jusqu'à présent rien faire mais il préférait prendre les devants. Il resta debout, n'ayant plus de place sur le banc, et commença à manger la gorge nouée. JR, lui, se sent ait à nouveau un peu perdu :

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui, il est dans notre classe depuis deux ans. » lui répondit un un jeune homme à forte carrure et aux cheveux décolorés.

A ces mots JR fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à son ami de longue date :

« Ils t'ont déjà fait du mal ? »

Ren nia d'un mouvement de tête. JongHyun se détendit immédiatemment :

« Alors, tu peux rester avec eux. De toutes maniéres je suis là, alors ils ne pourront rien te faire. » dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration jusqu'à le plus jeune murmura un petit OK.

Ils discutèrent un petit quart d'heure avant que JR prenne le poignet du Ren pour l'assoir sur ses genoux :

« Reste donc pas debout ! »

Le plus jeune rougit mais ne protesta pas. Qui serait assez fous pour le contredire d'ailleurs?! Pas lui en tous cas. JongHyun s'appreta à répondre à la question posée par un des jeunes quand une voix le coupa dans son élan :

« Vous êtes trop mignon ! Vous allez trop bien ensemble ! »

« MinHyun ! Tu casses les oreilles ! » se plaignit le décoloré.

« Tu devrait arreter de lire les Yaoi de ta sœur ! Ca te plombe les neuronnes ! » ajouta un brun , plus âgé qu'eux, d'un ton calme.

« Vous êtes méchant ! » répliqua le concerné en boudant.

Les deux autres étaient un peu géné par cette réflexion mais n'en montrèrent rien ou presque. Ren rigola même doucement. Après cette petite intervention, le plus jeune se détendit un peu et commença à participer à la conversation. Pas énormément mais un peu. Au bout d'une grosse heure, ils se séparérent.

« Au plaisir de te revoir » dit le plus âgé.

« Malheureusement, je suis en vacances ici, je repars demain. »

Un air déçu se fixa sur tous les visages mais celui de JR s 'éclaira :

«Si vous voulez, et pouvais aussi, vous pouvez venir à la gare. Mon train part à 10h. Sinon, on se reverra lorsque je reviendrai. »

Ren sursauta. Il voulais être seeul avec son ami demain ! Déjà qu'ils lui piquaient presque une aprèm sur leur temps précieux, ils squatteraient jusqu'au bout ?! Il ne dit rein mais înàa sa lèvre inférieure Après tout, si ça faisait plaisir à son aîné pourquoi pas...

« Pour moi, il n'y a pa de problème ! » déclara BaekHo

« pour moi non plus ! » poursuivit MinHyun

« Idem ! Mais tu connais MinKi depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. »

« Oui, depuis deux ans mais c'est la première fois que je venais chez lui. On s'est rencontrés sur interner ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant » déclara Aron.

Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main et se quittèrent. La soirée et la nuit se passa rapidement, trop rapidement. L'heure de partir fut vite là. Ils se dirrigèrent lentement vers la gare, presqu'à reculons. Néanmoins, ils retrouvèrent Aron, MinHyun et BaekHo en chemin, arrivèrent à la gare. Ils se dire à bientôt et JR eut bien du mal à ne pas changer d'avis lorsqu'il croisa le croisa le regards pleins de larmes de Ren.

« ne t'inquietes pas, on se reverra bientôt ! »

« Oui, mais les prochaines vacances dont dans deux mois, c'est beaucoup trop long et puis t'es même pas sûr de puvoir venir : » lui répondit-il en reniflant.

« Fais moi confiance, on se reverra, t'inquiète pas ! » répliqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se dirrigea vers son train quand Ren l'interpella :

« JR Hyung ! »

Il se retourna juste pour sentir deux bars se nouer autour de son cou et une paire de lèvre se poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment. MinKi se recula, très rouge. Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchis, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que son ami allait lui manquait et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empecher. Il avait un peur des conséquences de son geste mais il ne regrettai rien. JongHyun allait dire quelque chose mais le contrôleur lui fit signe d'embarquer. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lévres du maknae. Il fit un dernière signe d'adieu et le train demarra. Le plus jeune n'avait toujours pas bouger, trop étonné de se qui venait de se passser. Une voix, cependant, le reveilla :

« Je vous avez bien dit les gars qu'ils formaient un bon couple ! C'est qui qui avait raison ! »

« On a jamais dit que t'avais tord on a dit que tu devais arreter de voir des couples partout ! »

« C'est pareil pour moi ! »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

BaekHo s'approcha de leur ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter et tirer de sa reverie :

« t'es toujours avec nous ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui... » chuchota-t-il ayant peur de la réaction des trois autres après coup mais ceux-ci ne comentèrent pas la scène passée.

Il quittèrent la gare et au moment de se séparer, Aron dit :

« Dit MinKi, on pourrra se revoir ? »

« Heu... Oui bien sûr quand et où vous voulez ! » répliqua-t-il tout de même un peu surpris par la question.

Ce fut grâce à JR que Ren trouva enfin des amis qui l'accesptèrent comme il était. Cependant, une semaine passa et les vacances touchaient à sa fin sans que le blondinet n'eut reçu de nouvelles de son aîné.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il franchit les portes du lycée pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Ses amis, au courant de la situation, essaya de le dérider mais en vain. Ils entrèrent en classe. Le professeur les précéda dde peu. Au lieu, de commencer son cours, il dit :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvelles élèves, tu peux rentrer : » ajouta-t-il en direction du couloir.

Ren, distrait, regardait par la fênetre et ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait. MinHyun, un sourire fixait au visage lui donna un leger coup de coude. Il le regarda, étonné et il suiva son regard vers le nouvel élève. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Le nouveau entra dans la classe et se présenta :

« Bonjour ! Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, je m'appelle Kim JongHyun mais on me surnomme JR. Je suis déjà venu ici il y a une semaine donc je connais certaines personnes de cette classe. »

Son discours fut suivit de nombreux chuchotements, avec qui était-il donc ami ? Cependant il rajouta :

« D'ailleurs je m'escuse auprès de ces personnes de ne pas les avoir contactés mais cela m'était impossible pendant le déménagement, ce n'était pas parce que je leur en voulais ! »

Il s'assit d'office à côté de Ren et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« je te l'avais dit qu'on se reverrai et puis, je ne peux pas rester trop loin de la personne que j'aime très longtemps. »

MinKi rougit à cette phrase mais pris la main de son aîné dans la sienne. Oui, une nouvelle vie commençait. Une nouvelle vie à deux et soutenu par des amis loyaux. C'est ainsi que naquit NU'EST.

Fin ^^


End file.
